


Protect and Serve, with Grace and Love

by Scrib_eyeSteak



Series: Within the Goddess' Watchful Eyes [15]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Clone Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hylian/Zora Relations, Kissing, Light Angst, Multi, Tentacles, Underwater, Vaginal Sex, Water Girl - Freeform, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak
Summary: Swallow the ghost of the lucid dream, and silent will be the mournful sea…





	Protect and Serve, with Grace and Love

**Author's Note:**

> You didn’t think I was going to let this chance slip by, did you? When Opportunity knocks, it only makes sense to topple it with gunfire…wait, wrong game.
> 
> This was originally supposed to go up after Weekend With Letty finished, but because I can’t find the file, have no way to re-spark my juices, and have a category four hurricane impending on my home, I said “fuck it” and I’m throwing this up now.
> 
> Once again, no break line; you’re going to read what little angst I squeezed in before the debauchery starts, damnit. Incidentally if anyone’s interested, pull up [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GtU5Sqm8nH8] this remix until the point where things get spicy (indicated by the closing verse of the song) for an idea of what gave me the surge to hash out the entire opening segment in one sitting.

_One more shot to its eye brought the Waterblight low. With no more arrows of any kind, Link cast away his Silver Bow and leapt into the water, swiftly swimming to the adjacent platform that the cursed monster had collapsed on. With the power of the Zora Greaves that Laflat had granted him, the Hylian tore through the water at a pace Hylians would gawk at and most Zora would declare modest._

_It’d all led up to this; the agonizing trek up the river, dealing with the mixed reception of the Domain, his near-death experience with the Lynel, and the assault he and Prince Sidon had helmed against Vah Ruta. Hours of navigating the mysterious inner workings of the Divine Beast, fueled only by the pleas of the lost Champion and the agonizing battle against her murderer. In truth he should be exhausted, but the thought of letting Mipha’s spirit suffer even a moment longer now that he was here was not an option he would counsel. Unbeknownst to the Hylian, he had a third supporter in his crusade; one that was as eager as he to free his lost betrothed-to-be._

_The spin attack he performed made his charge through the water that much smoother. From outside, he could just make out the light of dawn as the sun finally graced the valley of Zorana for the first time since Ruta’s resurgence. Not that the Hylian paid any mind to such a wonder, nor the way the sunlight caught the plethora of opal fragments that had been magically woven into his tunic by Cotera (especially the trio that Marot had presented him with just before he departed to get his suit enchanted)._

_As Link leapt onto the platform, he mulled over what few weapons he still had. None of them would be strong enough to finish off the scourge in the brief window he still had… bar one. He had a spear; the Silverscale one that Gaddison had given him after she’d escorted him back the Domain. It would be a fitting end, to have the Brigade aid him in the final blow to avenge their fallen comrade and friend._

_With the last of Dunma’s Mighty Fish Skewer’s strength still coursing in his veins, Link lunged at the beast, aiming square for it’s vulnerable eye. Four strikes with the curved blade of the elite spear was enough to finally bring an end to the Waterblight Ganon…_

* * *

**_ ∫∫Once, I saw the light in your eyes…∫∫ _ **

* * *

 

_ “Yesterday, I was awash in a pool of tears.” _

 

Link gazed up from his chest wherein her gift had just entered his body. While he was of course still curious about the enchantment she’d granted him, the Hylian was not willing to let even a single syllable of her words pass unknown through his ears.

 

She was as radiant as the days before he lost her. Even if her body lacked the true scarlet sheen he knew, he couldn’t help but be captivated by her. It only took seeing the light in her eyes to feel that even if he DIDN’T remember anything… that maybe it would still be okay… but why couldn’t he muster the strength to approach her? Why did stand here in the middle of the chamber as she hovered along the fringe, far beyond his reach?

 

_“I had nearly given up hope and resigned myself to being trapped here, as a spirit, for the rest of eternity.” _ She explained, her eyes downcast and lost in the years of anguish and suffering. By Nayru it was unbearable to see her like this… _“But now you’re here.” _ She smiled, as the Zora princess looked up at him, letting him once again relish in the warmth of her golden slit eyes. How he longed to reach out and embrace her… even if he knew he would be holding nothing.

 

What could he do? Approach her and remind them both how readily obvious it was that she was little more than a ghost? Even with the realization that it was his own fear holding him back rather than an outside influence, he took no comfort in watching her recount her trials. _‘I had the luxury of sleeping away death for the past century… why did she have to suffer?!’_ his inner screams were met with silence; even the remnant of his past left his call unanswered.

 

_ “All this time, my hope…” _

 

He was reckless; brash. He’d jumped off of Hebra Peak for Farore’s sake! Defiance was practically his defining trait; whether it be in the face of some hapless Bokoblins or the Lynel that brought him to his fucking knees! And this – THIS, is what turned him craven? What struck him numb and plagued his mind with doubt?

 

He simply didn’t KNOW what he should do.

 

_ “…My hope was to see you once more.” _

Her words snapped him out of his self-loathing. Din above, this was the first and probably ONLY chance he’d have, and he was wasting it! It couldn’t be this hard to at least take a single step could it?!

 

But he stayed rooted, letting her words wash over him. Even if her tone was as gentle and sweet as ever, it still pounded down on him like a torrential downpour; the kind that often blinded or barred him. Even if she could never intend to hurt him, her every word cut deeper than the foul Waterblight’s trident ever could.

 

_“Promise me that you will not hesitate to call upon my power if ever you find yourself in need.” _ She begged. It was proving harder and harder to hold himself together, and all he could spare her was a pathetic, chocked sob affirming as such. He couldn’t bear to tell her just how thankful he was, nor how much he knew it would be used in his hellish journey. She didn’t NEED to know how often he’d been kept alive by the skin of his teeth.

 

Despite seeing the turmoil in his face, Mipha’s spirit couldn’t help but smile at his resolute affirmation. _“Knowing that will let my spirit rest in peace.”_

_‘Why?! Why must she be so accepting?!’_

 

_ “I must go. Ruta and I have our roles to fulfill.” _

 

Tired of hearing his thoughts echo hollow, he instead turned his rage to the niggling corner that he knew marked the Knight’s dominion. The same one that had been silent even in the face of his trespasses and tribulations despite being so snide and full of himself days earlier. _‘You have NOTHING to say?! Do you hate me so much that you can’t acknowledge her as even a distraction?!’_

…Silence.

 

_“We…we are both honored to play the role of support…” _ Mipha sighed, knowing that the time had passed for her to be selfish. No, her role was no longer on taking the throne of her people with him hopefully by her side. Now she had but a single task remaining before she could be let to pass on. At least then she had only to wait for him to join her in eternity… however long it would take.

_“We’ll annihilate Ganon, together.” _ She promised, still holding the sweet tones of her voice even as she spoke of executing the monster responsible for her death. Whatever other words she tried to say, Link couldn’t make them out as his body disappeared into light…

 

What Mipha had not disclosed was that she was indeed still submerged in her pool of tears; an ocean of regret and sorrow that even seeing her beloved’s face couldn’t pull her from. Now that she was left alone, she couldn’t help but let out her own sobs as she looked away from the lights fading away above her. It took the wail of her people’s Guardian to bring her back. _“Ruta?” _ she called, knowing that it scarcely mattered where she would turn to address her colossal partner.

The bond between Champion and their Divine Beast involved hearing the will and voice of the ancient machine. Even when she was alive, the Zora princess could never claim to understand the specifics, electing instead to find a healthy balance between acting of her own accord and listening to Ruta’s counsel. But even beyond that, it was the cries of her partner that had been her sole companion these long hundred years.

 

Seeing her in pain had always left the ancient machine listless and this time would not prove to be the exception. Unlike the decades preceding however, THIS time it could do something about her sorrow. And as she listened to frustrated wails of Ruta, the words of the Beast left her stunned at its proposal.

 

Surely she couldn’t…could she?

* * *

**-WARNING: SIGNAL OVERRIDE – CANCELLING TELEPORTATION-**

 

Link was shocked to find himself being pulled back into the chamber of the Divine Beast. More than that, the cryptic words that had buzzed off his Slate left him concerned. Had some remnant of the Waterblight remained? Had he missed something in his efforts to reclaim Vah Ruta? What could it be? His answer came in the from of Mipha’s lips; her slippery, permeable lips.

 

Her skin…wasn’t. If the coloration wasn’t already a clue, it was readily obvious that the former Zora Champion was little more than water. Even the taste on her lips was nothing more than the purest water he’d ever tasted. He was embracing little more than a mass of water… But it was her; it was Mipha. The look in her eyes was all he needed.

 

She silently thanked Ruta, even if she ultimately didn’t take the machine’s offer. It had been by a whim that she tried to control the water that was pooling around the Main Control Unit, but the fact she could made her happier than any hard-light body could’ve. This way, she could almost believe that they were embracing in the rivers or oceans that were her people’s kingdom. Even she wasn’t sure what compelled her partner to make such a proposal, but by Jabu-Jabu she was going to RELISH it. Vah Ruta was right.

 

Just this once, she was going to be selfish.

 

* * *

**_ ∫∫ Am I finally home? ∫∫ _ **

* * *

 

While Ruta was willing to harbor their antics, the fact remained that the ancient machine needed to get into position. Such a trek would require extended periods submerged; something that her living Hylian lover could hardly withstand even with the Zora suit she’d given him. Luckily, the princess was a crafty one and had a plan for how best to keep him alive. Such was the only reason she was willing to break away for even a brief moment.

 

_∫∫Hold on, Link…∫∫_ she cooed, her melodious voice coming out somewhat scrambled and echoing; as if she was speaking from beneath the water. The Hylian blinked as he felt Vah Ruta shift around him. Before he could voice his confusion or announce concern, the revitalized spirit of his betrothed-to-be had once again locked onto his lips. When he noticed the surrounding water rapidly climbing up his chest, it was her surprisingly firm grip that kept him from panicking. And a the water reached over his head, it was with a mixture of shock, fear, and awe that they were left in a mostly dark chamber with only the glowing lights of Ruta to illuminate his surroundings.

 

Instead of water, his nose felt…nothing. It was little different than the naked air that often graced his skin, despite the distinct sensation of… _something,_ separating his dry nose from his soaked face. As it turned out, his mouth was in a similar situation. As it turned out, Mipha’s face had encased his two places to breathe. While he couldn’t make out the insides of her liquid cheeks (least of all now that his eyes were being assaulted by the water surrounding them), it was easy enough to theorize that she had reserved air within her shell for his benefit. A true kiss of life.

 

He could breathe…so why was he stopping?

 

Mipha barely had time to anchor them as Ruta reached the bottom of the deep reservoir and began to traverse the subterranean passages that were known only to her family. The first would lead them to the Rutala River above, and the second was a nearly vertical shaft up the Zodobon mountain. All in all it would take nearly two hours to reach the designated staging point; and she intended to enjoy every second of it.

 

Link was not privy to such knowledge; neither knowing nor caring where they were being shuffled off to as he kept relishing their peculiar embrace. If he was foolish enough to take even a single moment from her, he might have seen the multitude of thin tendrils of solid water that reached out from the end of her head fin and drifted out of sight above them; outside the boundaries of Vah Ruta. If he could only being to speculate the scope of her machinations to bring him oxygen from the surface far, far above… But he couldn’t bring himself to tear away from her for even a second, not even to marvel the lengths she was going to keep him alive. Not that the princess was complaining in the slightest; to her the continued locking of his lips on hers was gratitude enough.

 

As she continued to act as conduit of air for him, Mipha was quickly adjusting to the confines of her new body. The benefits of being able to feel everything, yet the drawbacks of only deriving sense once something passed through her permeable ‘skin’. While she was certain that she couldn’t properly ‘feel’ him thanks to their extended contact, she still longed for his touch… only his touch.

 

The Hylian could tell the difference between the waters surrounding them, and the more solid, gel-like extensions of Mipha’s will. Her thin tendrils wrapped over him, slipping into every little slit and buckle of his Zora suit before deftly undoing each one. As she leaned in to better cover his nose, he felt the helm float off his head, but didn’t bother to ponder where it could’ve gone…

\--

 

Vah Ruta breached the surface of the Zodobon Throat; the unfathomably deep lake that somehow connected to the Rutala River far below. As the water withdrew from the main control chamber, so did the little tendrils that had meticulously undone every buckle and strap holding Link’s clothes and gear in place. Even his boots were gently pushed off his feet, along with the Slate and his underwear. So when at last the two had landed, he was well and truly bare as the day he’d been born.

 

_∫∫Link – just how much have you endured?∫∫_ the Princess’ visage asked as she drew back at the many scars and wounds of on his body. It was such a drastic change from the last time she’d seen him; back when the Zora would always be ready to lay her healing hands upon him. Sure, there was always a mark or two that was beyond her, but compared to what she saw now… It was as if he’d never been able to depend on her gifts, and instead bore every mistake and misstep he’d suffered. Knowing how much pain that must’ve brought him, she couldn’t hold herself back.

 

He didn’t know or care how it was that her incorporeal form could weep, but weep she did. Even after he’d managed to comfort her and wrap his arms around her malleable liquid body, the tender sobs of the dead Princess still echoed through the vast chamber…

 

…

 

…Of course the moment had to be ruined by his damned erection.

 

It was… difficult, to discern just what was the reason for his arousal. The water that encompassed her body was little different from any other pool or lake he’d swam through, even if it had the peculiar trait of being freestanding. Sure it felt warmer than the water that surrounded them, but that hardly was going to be enough. If he was honest, it was simply the fact of who he was holding in his arms; regardless that her body was no more.

 

She’d had her chance to be coy, and it had cost her a hundred years. She was NOT going to let another second pass without expressing herself the way she’d longed to do…

 

They Hylian was alarmed as he felt her melt out of his arms, only to have his concerns laid to rest as she ended up in front of him, hunched down on her knees. Sparing only a single smile up to him, the watery spirit opened her mouth and engulfed his still-hardening cock. It only took for her ‘teeth’ to impact her beloved Hylian’s penis to remember the natural shortcomings of her species in regards to oral pleasuring. Still, she wasn’t to be deterred, and with a bit of flexing her newfound abilities, her faux teeth rippled and became little more than the liquid surrounding them. With the obstacle removed, she used the rest of her still-tangible mouth and throat to consume his dick.

 

While the Hylian was of course used to his junk being covered in water whenever he bathed, the bizarre sensation of sliding against ‘walls’ of water was definitely a new experience. But even his limited experience with her dynamic body was further tested as she shifted mass once again; sliding up his chest before reforming to expose her slippery, fishy clam.

Link didn’t have the luxury of time or patience to speculate her actions, not when he had the nearly perfect recreation of a Zora’s vagina before his eager face. The familiar taste of water graced his mouth the moment his tongue impacted her semi-permeable lips. Without the need to pry back her folds, the Hylian simply dove in, exploring the surprisingly elaborate depths of her facsimile body. He bareley even registered the fact that he was now lying in the water, nor did he pick up on how irate her moans truly were.

In truth she was frustrated. Not at his technique; by the Greatfish her beloved knew how to please a Zora. No, what drew her ire was her own damndable existence, or lack thereof. While she could feel whenever his cock penetrated the shaped water that made up her temporarily mouth or even his tongue spearing her permeable folds that was the extent of what she could derive. She had no means of stimulating pleasure from his ministrations, and with only the memories she’d grasped onto of her futile, frustrating nights alone before her death…

 

With a little bit of cheating via making her teeth act more like tongues, she coaxed out his seed. To her bitterest disappointment, she couldn’t taste him either. There was a silver lining however, in that the composition of his seed was so striking compared to her watery shell. It could serve as an acceptable substitute to her inability to be pleasured. Honestly, she didn’t care about ‘faking’ her enjoyment. What she wanted; what she had craved for a fucking CENTURY, was him.

The Hylian blinked as he was suddenly looking at Mipha’s face. One moment he was eating out her replicated folds, the next he was starring into her glassy, golden-tinged eyes. Before he could even question her actions, she leaned forward and locked lips, causing a surge of liquid to fill his cheeks. Water; the purest he’d ever indulged in. even the slightly salty tinge near the back went down much easier despite knowing what the source of the intrusive element was.

 

**∫∫** _I know it’s too late… but please let me enjoy this.∫∫_ Mipha pleaded as she broke away. Even without his habit of keeping silent, Link still couldn’t claim to have words to match her. So instead he gave her the one sign that he knew to be universal; a testament of consent in the form of a small nod and a thin smile. The sight of her beaming face on her liquid body was worth all the Rupees in the kingdoms.

Why she elected to physically adjust her body rather than using her malleable liquid form to instantly take him was a surprising level of restraint. With the blond still laying on the floor, the morphic spirit shimmied backwards until her watery lips were poised over his still-hard cock. She put in a little more effort into the composition of her body, willing her vaginal folds to be just solid enough to force his dick to ‘push’ into her.

 

Unsurprisingly, her inner channel wasn’t quite as tight as any he’d had before. Instead, it felt like his cock was being drenched in a constant whirlpool, with the frills and ridges of the deep reef instead acting akin to compressed jets of water. One thing that was comparable was the warmth within; Mipha had figured out how to control the temperatures of individual parts of her body, and her demonstration was having quite a pleasant result.

 

She’d worked things out; whenever she saw him in pleasure, it was her cue to voice approval at his actions. Perhaps it was shallow (an ironic notion coming from sentient water), but if it was what could make him comfortable, than she would be more than pleased to do so. Anything for him… and to receive more of the seed that mingled within her body.

As he slammed into her, the Hylian found himself being dragged to his feet by a series of water tendrils before they dissipated back onto the ground. While being momentarily disoriented, the sensation of Mipha wrapping her legs and arms around him quickly brought the scarred blond back to their intimate moment and prompted him to resume thrusting.

There was nothing special that prompted his climax; he’d simply reached his limit of fucking her morphic shell. He watched in morbid fascination as his dick unleashed round after round into her clear body; his precious seed dissolving into her and making a portion the slightest bit more murky.

 

The two distinct loads that sloshed in her shell were copious, but far from what she would call acceptable. The only downside was that while she was beyond the concepts of exhaustion, her still-breathing beloved was not. So with such a lingering deadline hovering over her, the Zora princess decided to indulge herself.

 

Electing to physically remove herself, her shell ‘walked’ backward a few steps, presenting her diminutive liquid body to her slightly winded lover. _∫∫Swear you won’t tease me?∫∫_ she asked, her quivering voice practically weighing down on him. Still, he found the strength to firmly shake his head; testifying his willingness to humor her every whim. With his decleration, the ghostly princess took a deep breath and began her transformation.

She took in more of the water surrounding them, letting the additional liquids fill out her body. Slowly, her nearly-mature Zora body morphed into a full-fledged example of the proud race after being robbed of such a privilege a hundred years earlier. Yet despite now towering over him, Link couldn’t humor the notion that it was a stretch by any means. The only thing that looked even the slightest out of place was the pair of balloons that came out of her rump. Despite his earlier promise, he couldn’t help but gawk at such a sight. The gaze of her beloved on her caused Mipha to fidget in place, causing her expanded ass to jiggle and drip water.

∫∫ _I…I might’ve found an illustration of the ancient Queen Ruto. The fact she could swim so gracefully despite such a bulky body fascinated me.∫∫_ the spirit explained. Link couldn’t voice his thoughts, being too enraptured by such a preposterous posterior. There was no WAY that anyone, much less a Zora, could’ve claimed to have such a magnificent ass. It made Marot’s genetically unsubstantiated rump look FLAT in comparison.

 

∫∫ _It’s not like I need to worry about swimming anymore, yes?∫∫_ She mournfully chuckled, well aware that her time had passed. Still, what was the harm in a little indulgence, especially with the one she loved beyond all others? In fact…

 

The Hylian blinked as he was once again flat on his ass with Mipha’s mass pressing on his body. Before he could inquire her actions, the aquatic spirit simulated a deep breath before letting it out. From her exhale, her taut Zoran chest ballooned much like her ass; reaching impossible proportions for a member of her species, or even any species he’d met. With a coy smile, she used her inflated chest to engulf his hard dick.

She was getting more comfortable with changing the mass of her liquid body. While it would always have a slippery feel regardless if it was free-flowing or meant to be shaped, at the very least she could start to apply friction without freezing her body. And what better place to test this newfound ability than her already-improbable chest?

 

She quickly fell out of favor with the sight of her fingers melting into her chest, and instead willed her digits to cool down, giving them more definition as heat left that part of her body. The same trick that had let him feast on her peckins was now being used for purely aesthetic reasons… not that either really cared. Especially not when she applied the same tricks to her watery tongue and began to trace along the veins of his cock.

 

The sensation of her cold tongue gliding across his dick was driving him mad. Couple that with the sensation of her inflated tits drowning his base and balls, and his genitals were soon once again at full mast. The soreness was a concern, but hardly one he was willing to focus upon as instead he continued to enjoy her makeshift titjob… at least until she shifted again.

The sudden compression as her breasts morphed into her ass was indescribable. While he’d shamelessly been enjoying fucking her breasts, he would gladly admit that he was longing for a chance at her tight little sphincter ever since Mipha had made her rump inflate. And while her attempts to mimic a Zora’s sphincter were somewhat lacking, he could at least appreciate the attempt.as he pounded away.

The princess was no longer facing him, and thus wouldn’t be able to tell when his face contorted in bliss. But that was hardly an issue, as her beloved slammed into her ass with a surprisingly vocal display of adoration. It made it easy for her to simulate her own purrs and moans, especially whenever she felt him struggle thanks to her attempts to make the channel ‘tighter’ via compressing the water. Only once she felt his cock start to throb did she elect to switch back, letting his loins momentarily enjoy her unobstructed mouth before just as quickly morphing into her watery quim.

It was a challenge getting used to her constant shifting, but Nayru’s Tits did it feel wonderful. She’d worked out the best way to discern each orifice thanks to a clever mixture of shifting the mass of the water involved, applying, controlling the speed and direction of her internal currents, and even just creating fountains or jets to stimulate him further. The added bonus of avoiding any breaks in their carnal rhythm were certainly another benefits to consider. He lost of how many times she mixed herself up before he unleashed his third climax with a stilted roar.

 

When she felt him blast into her, the ghostly Zora let out another blissful-sounding sigh; emulating the sensation of approval despite feeling nothing outstanding. The most she could feel was whenever he was pushing into or out of her amorphous shell. In that sense, she could associate any form of penetration with being stimulated, and his ejaculation would herald her own ‘release’. A pity that such a method had been conceived at the end of his stamina.

 

While she was sympathetic to his limits (and why wouldn’t she be? After all he’d spent nearly half a day traversing Vah Ruta even before his grueling battle with the Waterblight), there was of course a loud part of her that wanted to proceed. A sudden idea popped into her mind when she recalled a brief snippet of his battle wherein he downed a quick elixir to make up for his nearly depleted health. Since Ruta was being patient with her and even took the time to give her access to the inventory of Link’s Sheikah Slate, It’d be rude not to indulge, right?

 

Link wasn’t sure what to expect once he’d make it onboard, so in preparation he’d stocked up, pooling damn near every creature and monster gut he’d had into making elixirs. While most of his Mighty and Tough ones were gone, the ones that were relevant to her however were still there. With deft movements of her extensions, she pulled out the bottles containing four particular brews. Three blue, five dark red, four green, and two yellow.

 

Link gawked at the sight of Mipha’s watery tendrils unscrewing every cap of his Hasty, Hearty, Energizing, and Enduring elixirs, not to mention the confusion at watching the contents of the potions be dumped into the waters that surrounded them. He got a little more context however once he saw the blended pools being drawn into the Zora ghost’s watery visage, and as more of the medicinal liquids were absorbed, it became all too clear even as she became opaque. With the four elixirs now pooled into her body, her once-clear visage took on coloration quite similar to when she was still alive. He couldn’t even make out the distorted background behind her; for all intents and purposes, she looked as lively as any other Zora he’d met.

Link had not time to gawk at her transformation as the water spirit practically flew over to him and locked him in a searing kiss. The princess replica moaned into his mouth, seemingly content even if her actions had little effect on his empty loins. The reason was, Mipha had another motive besides just vanity for her pilfering, and with her tongue currently writhing in his mouth, she was all too eager to let it be known...

The Hylian felt the sensation of her tongue secreting a potent, and distinct, liquid: the Energizing elixir. Instantly, he felt his body surge with energy as the elixir dripped into his gullet. But Mipha was far from done, as the drips of the Energizing concoction was followed by the equally familiar taste of a Hearty elixir. Unlike the former, it took a little longer for his scrotum to recover as more sperm was rapidly produced. Only once they felt his cock stir back to life did she break away, giving him the slightest glimpse of her darker-than-normal tongue.

 

_∫∫I’ve waited over a hundred years for this moment… We’re going to make it last for as long as possible.∫∫_ She breathily declared in a tone that left no room for objection. Not that Link would have denied her, as instead he cupped her soaked cheek and pulled her back in for another kiss. As their lips remained locked, he felt her adjust her body until he was once again penetrating her fishy loins. But not too long after they began to hump did he feel yet another concoction dripping from her tongue; a Hasty one.

With renewed vigor, the Hylian began to slam into her with such force that it would’ve surely caused a living woman to crumple. Even with the added benefit of her pliable form, Mipha couldn’t help but falter in her concentration; causing splashes of water to fly off her body and prompting her to restore the lost mass. Eventually the constant cycle of loss and renewal became too much for her to bear and in desperation she shifted around so that he was instead drilling into her ass; the added friction doing just the barest minimum to slow his pace. But even that eventually became too much, causing her to shift around so that her toothless mouth was being gagged instead.

As Link continued to pleasure himself with her liquid body, Mipha found her cravings getting more and more unbearable. As much as she relished every time her body would reform with his dick in a different part of her, it left the now-vacant spot wanting. She wanted more; she NEEDED more. Morphing her body to have his dick plow her ass, her inspiration came when she recalled a rather sordid piece of ancient Zora art; one involving a maiden with a pair of Octoroks…

 

Link gawked at the sight of tendrils writhing out of the water around him. While he’d bore witness to his fallen love’s broad hydrokinetic ability, she still found new ways to surpass his expectations. A set of three thicker water whips surrounded her body; one wrapping around her waist, one that split into two and aimed for her mouth and breasts, and the last piercing her pussy. With the one at her waist acting as a tempo, the other three limbs started to match their pace. As he kept thrusting away in her facsimile anus, he couldn’t help but wonder what was driving her, and if this was actually bringing her any sense of pleasure…

 

Not enough; while the tentacles left her feeling full, it wasn’t making her satisfied in the slightest. If anything, it was a determent, since the watery constructs were just filling in the meticulously crafted hollows that had formed in her watery shell. But beyond that, it just didn’t feel right. She only wanted her beloved Link; not some random mass of tentacles…. So why not make more?

 

Just when he thought he’d seen the dirtiest side of Mipha, she exceeded his expectations yet again, as the now-limp tentacles instead reformed into a trio of Hylians: him. It was like staring into a distorted mirror; the same height, the same eyes (if a little glassy), even the same length on their erection. Hylia above were they terrifying…

Mipha was practically giddy, but took things a step further after recalling how useless her tentacles had turned out to be. So to keep the experience enticing, she willed the doppleganger’s junk to solidify further into ice. At least this way the stimulation wouldn’t just mesh back into her liquid body and could better simulate the sensation of being penetrated. Finally at the last moment, she decided to blank their faces; the only one she wanted to truly see was her beloved Hylian, not a sculpture.

Satisfied, she willed the constructs into position; one before her, and the other two at her side. With her beloved still plowing away at her ass, she directed the first copy to instead pierce her loins before rearing back to stimulate the other two. She wasted no time and started to alternate between the icy dicks, fellating one while stroking the other before switching.

 

Link was grateful that Mipha wiped away their faces. It was jarring enough to see watery duplicates of himself; much less ones that were fucking the same girl he was. Least of all the specter of his beloved. At least now it’d be easy to ignore them as little more than the sexual aids they were.

The way they went on was as chaotic as any storm; constantly shifting positions and what was being penetrated by whom. Link had lost count of how many times her luscious ass had morphed into a facsimile of a Zora pussy before it was instead her mouth engulfing his cock. Even the times where her holes would shift into her fat ass or outrageously buxom tits began to blur after a while. Each time she shifted, the doppelgangers would follow suit, dissolving and reforming to claim whatever hole he was no longer ravaging, or to stimulate her body with icy dicks. Yet for all her antics, Mipha’s body remained nearly identical; never once loosing mass or form for more than a fraction of a second. Whether he was staring at her back, her chest, or her blissful face, the Hylian could always tell who she was.

 

During one such moment when he was being orally serviced (with her three ‘servants’ instead worshipping her ass and feet), the Hylian reached out and stroked her cheek. In response, The Princess willed herself to be still; if only to savor the feeling of her beloved’s hands on her watery face. Of course she was eager to savor as much of his contact on her pliable body as she could, hence her constant fluctuations. But equally so, she would relish whenever he gripped her hips, or massaged her thighs, if only until he’d removed his hands so that she could throw herself back into the rapids…

* * *

 

It had long since passed the sun’s setting, casting their chamber in darkness. The only source of light that remained was the blue glow of Ruta’s veins, dimly casting them in shadows even as the ravenous pair continued their sexual marathon. There had been only a single pause to let him relive his bodily wastes as she jerked him off (with her prodding and through cleansing to make certain that no such interruption would happen again), but otherwise it had been nothing but sex.

 

The Princess had long since recalled her constructs, leaving just her beloved to ravage her in such a manner that almost made up for a hundred years’ of sorrow and longing. It was only thanks to her unorthodox state of being that the duo could possibly have endured for so long. Whenever he was feeling even the slightest bit sore, her body soothed and massaged him. If his release left him winded, her lips were upon him; eager to dispense more of the Enduring elixir she’d pilfered. Likewise still, when his balls felt drained, the Hearty concoction would be upon him, or the Hasty one if he were lagging behind. But unless he had the foresight to grope at her cheeks or grasp the back of her head, her face would be gone in short order.

 

Mipha couldn’t even begin to tally the numbers behind their prolonged carnal acts. The hours that had passed , the positions they’d shared, the times he’d climaxed, the loads she’d happily taken. In front, from behind, from below, from above. Alone or with copies. Oral, vaginal, anal, titjobs, assjobs; it was all a sexually charged blur. On a whim she had even ‘recycled’ some of his spent semen to instead blast through her construct’s loins; giving her the chance to experience the sensation of being showered in his cum. That must’ve been two… _’three?’_ hours earlier.

 

As she arched her hips to let him better pound her ass, the Zora princess could feel him slowing down. More than that, she could tell that there was very little of the elixirs left in her body; just the last of the Enduring and Hearty mixtures remained. Without the Hasty blue or Energizing green, her visage’s coloration had drastically shifted as more and more of Link’s spunk mixed in. Her once-scarlet body was instead a very fine sheen of pearl; a testament to just how much of her beloved’s seed she’d absorbed and retained. While it could’ve been quite easy to just place it off to the side, that was hardly an option in her mind.

 

Link felt her push him back, briefly raising him so that his legs could stretch out before gently placing him upon the ground. When he landed, she was already upon him, slurping at his loins with her lips and permeable fangs. He placed a hand upon her head, enjoying the touch of water and admiring the slight ripples that passed over her body. For a while he stared into her golden eyes, at lest until a pair of hands wrapped around his chest as a new set of lips descended upon him.

 

It was only a little shocking to find out a near-exact copy of his beloved Zora behind him, locking lips and feeding him some pure-yet-plain water to keep him hydrated. Minus the coloration, it was a perfect replica, and acted autonomously of the one that was sucking him off. With the hours she’d spent deftly controlling his replicas, it was little surprise that a copy of herself was comparatively child’s play. Beyond that, the fact she still kept herself as grounded as possible despite her endless potential was admirable, as well as quite appreciated. He wanted to memorize every moment of their time together, and it would be far easier to do so if it was her face he was seeing even if her body had been altered.

The pure-water replica of Mipha reached around and stroked his chest. All the while wrestling his tongue with her own permeable appendage. Stopping Only long enough to let him swallow the water in his mouth before he reached back up to take her lips again, Link groaned as he brought his hands to bear; one grasping the original Mipha’s head as she continued to deep-throat him, the other up to the replica’s head to push her in closer.

Though he’d be remiss to admit it, Link had secretly longed for the chance to lay with two women at once; to be pleasured as he was serviced, or even to pleasure one while riding another. While such thoughts were hardly befitting of a knight, he wasn’t trying to convince himself that chivalry would necessarily be at play. If anything, it would be just another example of gratitude he would gladly take, just as he would rupees or cooked meals. But this was hardly the time or place for such ramblings, so instead he put such silly notions out of his mind and leaned back; enjoying the sensation on both his tongue and his cock.

He felt the Mipha on his dick morph, her oral cavity shifting into the familiar reef-like passage he came to know as a Zora’s pussy. Over the course of their marathon, she’d certainly come a long way in figuring out the balance of replicating her species anatomy and supplanting her unique liquid physiology. The way she now used a more solidified set of jets to simulate her bristles alongside the condensed whirlpool that acted as her walls, coupled with the thin, hair-like flakes of ice that would rub against his cock were practically enough to make him climax on the spot. Then he felt a third pair of hands grip his ass and start tonging his puckered hole.

 

He wasn’t sure what it was that made him so accepting; if it was how numb his body was from all the sex, or even just the fact he knew it was Mipha and not someone he barely knew despite having such a great rapport. But regardless, he couldn’t even be bothered to put up a fuss at her tonguing of his anus…at least until he felt her appendage start stretching further. If not for the icy fingers latched on his nipples, the Hylian would’ve surely attempted to escape.

 

Up his rectum, through his colon, and eventually into his stomach. Somehow her watery appendage had managed to avoid setting him off, deftly dodging any part of his nerves in its crusade to violate his body. Only once it reached his elixir-filled gut did the elongated tongue finally release practically every drop of Hearty Elixir straight into his stomach. The icing on the cake was the construct above him snaking her tongue between his lips and pumping the last of the Enduring mixture down his gullet.

 

The threefold attack on his ass, his chest, and the constriction of his cock was the last straw; and for the last time, Link came. The other two copies splashed away, the one he was kissing drenching his hair and chest as her water washed over him. That just left the one nestled on his cock, already brimming with his seed from nearly eight hours worth of fucking. Once again and for the last time; it would just be the two of them.

 

Two blasts of cum, and she shifted; trading her ass for her pussy. From there, she continued to alternate every other shot; from her pussy to her breasts, her tits to her asscrack, her cheeks to her face. One particularly powerful shot was so potent it blasted through the back of her head, not that it fazed either one. Instead the fishy ghost girl kept alternating what part was getting drenched, letting her stomach, back, and face receive some love before accepting the last shot deep into her faux womb.

 

His loins practically shrank after unleashing such a mighty load. With the first chance of respite since their sexual antics had started, the Hylian was struck with an incredible soreness in his pelvis. As if sensing his pain, Mipha willed a few tendrils of colder water to tenderly massage his dick I an attempt to soothe his pain. The sensation was so striking that Link couldn’t help but mutter curses aloud; crude words that no maiden of a throne should ever hear.

 

From outside, the moonlight shined into Vah Ruta, causing Mipha’s liquid-soaked body to shine. Even if he knew the reason for her luminous body, he couldn’t help but want to taste her.

 

His instincts screamed, the Knight was silent. He leaned in.

 

He tasted the salty discharge; even passed the purified water that came from Vah Ruta. While most of it was distilled in her watery body or the lingering remnants of the four elixirs they’d messed with, there could be no denying the unpleasant salty tinge beneath all else. He tasted his own spunk… and for once, he couldn’t bring himself to care. As if sensing his bravado, Mipha willed her body to push back the semen and flood his mouth with her final concoction; an attempt to replicate the juices of her loins.

 

Water – slightly salty, but there was no mistaking it as being just water. Yet despite that, there was no question that it was still the tastiest water he’d ever consumed. Were he of sound and clearer mind, he might’ve balked at the notion of everything he’d just accomplished while fornicating with a spirit of water. But the only two things he felt as he drifted to sleep were contentment… and regret.

 

_‘If only I’d ever had the chance to honor her in life…’_

* * *

 

Her conscious had come to before him, dazedly looking around before the events of their past transgressions came rushing back. With a disembodied giggle, she once again reached within to control the waters surrounding them and pulled herself back together. With a precise eye that had been gained from Dento’s tutelage, she distilled the lingering pool of Hearty Elixir from Link’s semen, followed by gathering all his seed back together inside her. In essence, she carried both halves of her beloved; his will to survive, and the proof of his affections.

 

Her body was still in the lewd form she’d envisioned for herself and for his pleasure. Absentmindedly, she cupped her outlandish chest, knowing that even if she HAD survived and reached maturity, there was no physical way for a Zora to handle such a burden. Still, she didn’t have to worry about such trivial matters like her species’ limitations: not anymore. On a whim, she willed her stomach to expand, before quickly shaking her head and slimming back.

 

While she of course knew that Hylian women carried their young till birth (hence the reason for their continued encumbrance the further along they’d get), it was just not within the confines of the Zoran physiology to harbor such weight. No, there was only one such way that a Zora maiden could rear her children, least of all if she was blessed enough to bear the young of a mate outside her species. Yet despite having relished in such debaucherous freedom with her body, it was with a heavy sigh and great reluctance that she willed all of his sperm out of her vagina in a distinct, heartbreaking form.

 

A single egg; the thing she’d ever wanted the most at the end of her life. With a gentle sob, she gently placed the coalesced seed onto the watery ground, watching as it dissolved along with her childish whims. There was only so long she could continue to be selfish, and dwelling on what could have been would do nothing but burden her. She needed to be strong; if only to finish what had been taken from them long, long ago.

 

Hearing him stir, Mipha willed her tears back into her body and turned to face him. Despite how much the sight of his tattered body would cause her pain, it was just the sight of his brilliant blue eyes gazing back at her that could put her heart at ease. And for a brief moment, those pools could serve to wash away her pain, even if she knew that this would be the last time they’d ever shower her with adoration and love.

 

With a graceful pace that would’ve been utterly impossible had she been alive through such an ordeal, she joined him, placing a single clear hand upon his naked chest and kneeling against him. It as an action they’d repeated many times, even if this would be the sole instance with such a special meaning. _∫∫I’ve been waiting for that for so long. Thank you, Link…∫∫_ she whispered in the sweet echoing tone that he’d come to know and love.

 

 

There was no more fucking; no more desperate gropes or even passionate kisses. Instead the duo elected to sit in the chamber, relishing the cool night air that came in through the wide openings of the beast and staring with wonder at the valley that was her kingdom. Only the rumble of Vah Ruta’s wail could serve to break their moment. The Beast had been quite patient with her indulgences, but it was impatient; eager to finally commence the last phase of it’s long-delayed attack plan, and needed the specter of its pilot to guide it.

 

Mipha sighed, knowing that she’d have to reluctantly bring everything to a close. _∫∫I’d like nothing less than for you to stay for the rest of time… but we both know you are needed. Daruk and Urbosa are still trapped, and Zelda can only hold out for so long.∫∫_ she sadly explained. It was more to convince herself rather than tell him; as if all her early convictions still couldn’t bring her to let Link go unless she acknowledged that his fight wasn’t over. Gently, she leaned over and pecked the Hylian’s lips, allowing the last of the Hearty elixir to pass onto her beloved. It was hardly enough to boost him, but enough to get him back on his feet. Enough for Link to walk away from her.

* * *

It was their last act together; one that she willed to be as mundane as possible. With her body’s form restored to the state of her passing, Mipha used not but her hands to aid Link in his task of redressing. It was her hope that his last and most recent memory of her would be in the form that he knew rather than the one she’d salvaged. Not that such a thing seemed to phase him as he would do everything from hold her lingering hand or even attempt to steal kisses from every inch of her that came within reach of his lips.

 

As her solidified fingers worked to adjust the dark scales that concealed the straps, she couldn’t help but lovingly stroke the cool, slick material of his armor. She’d slaved over this fine suit for many a night; desperate to make her testament of love and devotion fit to the last groove in such a way that only Link would be able to wear it. How she longed to have had the chance to present him with it herself… if she’d only had the chance.

 

Link kneeled down to pick up his Silver Shield. With everything once again affixed to his back, he was ready to leave, no matter how much a part of him yearned to stay. Mipha had stood in place near the edge of the room. It took every ounce of her will to keep from approaching him again. For she feared that if she did, the princess would never let him leave her… she couldn’t be selfish.

_∫∫Farewell.∫∫_

 

As Mipha watched him glow, her shell of a body fell away; splashing to the floor of the chamber. In its place, the mournful sight of her spirit remained. That was the last Link saw of her as his world once again turned white...

* * *

  _“Save her, Link”_

 

_"Save the Princess…”_

 

  _“Save Princess Zelda.”_

* * *

 

At last, the beast stirred.

 

It had come as quite a shock to the denizens of the Domain when the rain had finally ceased, but even moreso when the sight of a now-restored Vah-Ruta rose to the mountain top. Yet it took almost twelve hours for the Divine Beast to finish its attack plan. But even still, the fact remained that now two beams of light were fixated on the ruins of Hyrule Castle.

 

The gathered Zoras watched on as their now-restored Guardian shuddered to a halt, it’s trunk now poised directly at the Castle. When the rain had stopped, it had been met with a happy skepticism. When Prince Sidon had come down and boasted the accomplishments of Link, the elders had naturally been irate. The Zoras had even reluctantly gone back to their business once two hours had passed. But there would be little doubting that the reviled Champion had indeed avenged their fallen princess once Ruta had trudged into view far above them, even if it took half a day for the ancient machine to finally stir again.

 

Link touched down in front of the gates to the Domain. He barely heard his excited friend Rivan calling to him to report to the king, nor the Zora’s daughter as she attempted to hide her pinking cheeks. Through the rest of the domain, he saw other signs of a jubilant race; as well as the coy glances sent by the particular maidens that he’d shared time with. In little time he found himself at the foot of the King’s chambers. Yet before he ascended the steps, the Hylian took a moment to stop and gaze at the statue of Hylia.

 

He’d passed such statues many times on his journey thus far, but besides the moments wherein he’d prey for her blessings of health or strength, Link had never truly taken the time to appreciate the monuments to the Goddess. With a fond smile, he traced the stone visage’s cheeks, marveling at how flawless and pristine the idol was even after being exposed to such harsh elements for so long. With a final nod, the Hylian walked passed her, setting up the steps to the King’s Chambers and the crowd of Zora’s that had congregated within.

 

As the people of the Domain listened to King Dorephan with rapt attention, it left only the Goddess to gaze upon the Divine Beast…

**Author's Note:**

> And with that, we are FINALLY done with the first part of Zora’s Domain. Mipha was a tricky one; I always knew where I wanted them to do it, so the issue became how to get Link up there? While I did humor the idea of her ‘pulling’ him back after Ruta had re-settled as a booty call, I wanted to write a part of what I’m sure is a fascinating tale of how the hell that damn thing got to the top of the mountain. So the problem was; with Vah Ruta being mostly submerged the whole time how to get Link up there alive? My solution ultimately came when I thought of how I’d make Mipha able to interact with Link in a physical manner; hence her body made of ice, water, and ghost. 
> 
> So then the challenge became what kind of kink to give Mipha? And after much deliberation, I decided on a slime girl. It gave me a chance to explore some dynamics I’m otherwise not going to be getting into as much, and also have a legitimate reason behind writing a plethora of positions and acts without being bogged down by the physical limitations of my characters. And before anyone gets concerned, a ‘clone’ is pretty much the only way there’s going to be a second functional dick involved… unless I decide to get really, REALLY weird with the ancient Shiekah tech. That said, expect more play involving elixirs in the future; best last-minute decision I’ve ever made, even if it did push back the timetable (this was supposed to be out a day after Weekend at Letty finished). Not sure if Mipha will ever come back, but hey; things are always changing.
> 
> By the by, thanks to Chartate101 for your idea; I’d honestly liked the concept, but not quite enough to undo six thousand words worth of effort. Still, I feel like that will be a perfect plan for Urbosa when I EVENTUALLY get to her (No point in denying that now, but just a warning that it’s going to be a long time) as opposed to doing something involving sand… pretty sure by the point I get to Naboris I’m going to hate that shit more than Anny-boy.
> 
> Now for a spot of bad news; I’m taking a break from writing Goddess’ Eyes. While I’d be lying if I said that the lack of momentum wasn’t at least a small part of my decision, I’m just a little burned out on the concept. I’m sure most of you will understand, but for those that are confused allow me to give a little more detail behind my decision.
> 
> At the time of me writing this, we are less than a NINTH of the way through this series (not factoring for word count). To put that in perspective, I originally had about a dozen chapters planned, each with no more than three thousand words… hindsight’s a bitch, ain’t it?! 
> 
> I don’t regret the changes I made to make this more of an epic as opposed to just disjointed smut, nor do I regret my constantly updating plans. That said, I have a notorious habit of never really committing to something; of constantly trying to expand the scope of a project before the damn things even in a state of being called ‘ready’. But after all the work I’ve been putting into this series (including a LOT of things that are still a ways out), I’m not keen to just drop it all and slim down my new vision. If this were being done for any kind of financial compensation, I’d consider it. But since I don’t and have no plans to set up crowdfunding for something as stupid as raunchy fanfic series, I’ve just got to accept that there’s going to need to be times where I step away and let my mind clear.
> 
> So for now, once I finish the spinoff entry with Letty after Irma’s no longer a concern, I’m putting this series on hiatus until further notice. I don’t plan to completely stop writing; in fact I think I might take the time to flesh out some of my less steamy Breath of the Wild ideas or even branch into some other categories. I’ll still be more than happy to accept feedback for the series, but please, PLEASE don’t clutter up any other entries with questions regarding the status of Goddess’ Eyes. I read every comment that goes up, and as most of you can attest to, I respond in kind at my earliest chance. Any requests, ideas, or speculation should stick to the entries of this series.
> 
> Lastly; for any of my readers that are in the path of Irma, or god forbid have already been hit; I wish you all the best. Please be safe.


End file.
